I Love Night Club
by Dozo Fullbuster
Summary: Lucy di kirim oleh ayah nya ke sebuah Asrama yang bernama Fairy Tail. Namun, ternyata Fairy Tail bukanlah sebuah Asrama, melainkan sebuah Night Club. Lalu bagaimana kehidupan Lucy di dunia Night Club? Akankah Lucy menjadi orang yang mencintai Night Club? Kalau iya, karena apa?
1. Chapter 1

**Minna! Karena jarang nya ada Rate M di Fanfiction Fairy Tail, maka aku akan membuat nya lagi, dan terus menerus! Silahkan membaca!**

* * *

_**"I Love Night Club"**_

_** . **_

_**Fairy Tail **_

_**Hiro Mashima**_

_** . **_

_**Lucy di kirim oleh ayah nya ke **_

_**sebuah Asrama ****yang**_

_** bernama Fairy Tail. **_

_**Namun, ternyata Fairy Tail**_

_** bukanlah sebuah Asrama, **_

_**melainkan sebuah Night Club. **_

_**Lalu bagaimana kehidupan Lucy **_

_**di dunia Night Club? **_

_**Akankah Lucy menjadi orang **_

_**yang mencintai Night Club? **_

_**Kalau iya, karena apa?**_

_**. **_

_**I Love Night Club**_

"Lucy!" Panggil seorang ayah kepada anak nya, yang di ketahui bernama Lucy. "Iya, ayah?" tanya seorang gadis cantik sambil membereskan ikatan pada rambut pirang nya yang di kuncir. "Mulai sekarang-" Kata ayah Lucy, Judo Heartfillia, sambil menatap mata Lucy tajam. Gadis cantik berambut pirang, Lucy Heartfillia, kebingungan atas tatapan tajam dari ayah nya yang menurut ya aneh dan tidak biasa itu. "-kau akan kukirim ke asrama Fairy Tail" kata ayah Lucy, Judo Heartfillia, dengan tenang. Lucy berusaha untuk mencerna kata-kata itu... 1 detik, 2 detik, "AAPAAAAA?!" Teriak Lucy histeris.

* * *

-I Love Night Club-

"Lucy! Cepat bereskan baju-baju mu! Kereta nya sudah hampir berangkat!" Kata Judo. Sedangkan, Lucy masih tertunduk sedih di kasur nya, sambil melihat foto-foto teman-teman nya. "Pergi? Ke sebuah asrama? Meninggalkan teman-teman ku? Tapi apa alasan nya...?" Kata Lucy, *TES* setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi nya. Lucy menangis terus menerus, sehingga foto itu rusak sekalipun karena dibasahi air mata nya. "LUCY! CEPAT!" Teriak Judo. "Selamat tinggal, teman-teman..." Kata Lucy sambil beranjak bangun dari kasur nya, dan meninggalkan semua foto itu berserakan di kasur nya. Lucy mengambil koper nya, dan segera keluar untuk menemui ayah nya.

-o0o-

Lucy berjalan sambil menarik koper hitam nya. "Asrama Fairy Tail?" tanya ku, lalu segera masuk ke dalam nya. Di dalam situ, terletak taman seluas 100 hektar, dan kolam ikan di masing-masing kotak rumput yang berjejeran di samping bangunan megah bertuliskan Fairy Tail, sangat megah untuk sebuah Asrama. Lucy segera berkeliling taman yang indah dan di penuhi bunga-bunga itu. Lucy melihat jam tangan di tangan kanan nya, dan terkejut. "Astaga! Jam 7 lewat... Aku pasti telat! Argh, membuat kesan yang buruk di awal sekolah!" Kata ku pada diri ku sendiri. Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, tiba-tiba munculah seorang perempuan berambut merah, dengan pakaian yang sangat sexy. Lucy pun sweetdrop melihat nya, 'Apa di sekolah ini, pakaian nya bebas, karena dana seragam sekolah nya kurang?' Begitulah pikir nya. Perempuan berambut merah itu memakai BH berwarna merah menyala, lalu di tutupi oleh sehelai kain berwarna putih agak kebening-beningan yang berbentuk menyilang, sehingga BH nya masih kelihatan, dan Rok mini berwarna biru laut, yang memiliki panjang kira-kira sepaha nya.

"Hai, kamu orang baru di sini ya? Nama ku Erza Scarlet!" Kata perempuan itu.

"Hai, namaku Lucy Heartfillia!" Kata Lucy, lalu tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk!" Kata nya sambil merangkul pundak Lucy. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, Lucy sangat kaget melihat nya. Banyak Map-Map bergambar cewek-cewek porno terpasang di setiap tembok, lampu disco terpasang di mana-mana, perempuan-perempuan banyak yang memakai baju tipis atau bahkan tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali. Laki-laki di sini bersifat keras, dan minum bir. Ada pula perempuan yang sedang meminum 1 gentong bir. Lucy merinding seketika, "i-ini?" Lucy memucat. Erza menepuk pundak lucy pelan, "Ayah mu tertipu demi uang! Dan karena dia sudah kami bayar, maka kamu tidak akan bisa menolak! Dan kami tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur!" Kata Erza sambil tersenyum jahat. "Ap-apa?" Lucy tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, ia merasa sangat syok, da ingin sekali menangis, tapi air mata nya sudah tidak bisa turun lagi. Ketakutan nya melebihi batas normal. "Gomen ne Lucy! Tapi kau akan aman di sini, asal kau tidak macam-macam. Karena aku yakin, suatu saat nanti... Kau akan menyukai tempat ini" kata Erza, lalu menarik lengan lucy ke tempat kantor Makarov, pemilik Night Club.

-o0o-

"Ini, master!" Kata Erza, sambil menyerahkan Lucy, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. "Nama mu Lucy Heartfillia, kan?" Tanya Makarov. "I-iya!" Jawab Lucy gugup. "Hem, baiklah... BUKA BAJU MU!" Teriak Makarov, yang membuat Lucy syok berat. Lucy hanya terdiam. Makarov bertambah marah, "BUKA BAJU MU!" Teriak nya lagi. Akhir nya Lucy pun dengan terpaksa membuka baju nya dengan perlahan. Lalu menjatuhkan baju sekolah kesayangan nya itu ke lantai. "Hem, body yang indah!" Kata Makarov sambil mendekati Lucy dan memegang tubuh Lucy yang sexy. Lalu membuka BH milik Lucy, sehingga ia dapat melihat kedua tonjolan di dada Lucy. "TT yang indah!" Kata Makarov, yang berusaha memegang nya, walau tak sampai. "BUKA CELANAMU!" Teriak Makarov lagi. Lucy pun bergegas membuka celana nya, dan mendapat anggukan dari Makarov. "Kau lulus!" Kata nya sambil mengambil kamera, dan memaksa Lucy untuk terenyum, dan memotretnya. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk di masukan ke dalam menu SEX yang di pasang di tembok-tembok Night Club. "Laxus! Kau coba dia!" Kata Makarov kepada cucu nya yang sedang mendengarkan musik itu. "Hn" jawabnya asal, kemudian menarik tangan Lucy. Lucy hanya pasrah di buat nya.

-o0o-

"Hey bisakah kau tolong lepaskan aku dan hentikan ini?" Kata Lucy. "Diam kau pirang! Aku hanya melaksanakan tugas kakek ku!" Kata Laxus. "Hey! Kau juga pirang!" Balas Lucy. "Terserah!" Kata Laxus sambil terus menarik Lucy ke sebuah kamar, lalu segera duduk di kasur. "Er, siapa nama mu?" Tanya Lucy. "Laxus Dreyer, cucu dari Makarov, pemilik Night Club ini!" Kata Laxus sambil melepaskan earphone yang menempel pada telinga nya. "Aku Lucy Heartfillia!" Kata Lucy. "Aku tidak tanya!" Jawab Laxus. "Er, boleh kah aku bertanya?" Tanya Lucy. "Apa?" Tanya Laxus. "Ke-kenapa k-kau bisa jadi cucu dari kakek tua itu? T-tapi, kalian terlihat tidak mirip, dan d-di mana orang tua mu?" Tanya Lucy gugup. "MANA AKU TAHU?! Aku pun benci pada nya! Orang Tua ku tidak ada sejak aku kecil! Bahkan kakek tidak mau memberitahu ku di mana mereka!" Jawab Laxus dengan muka jengkel. "Eh? Benci? Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Karena dia adalah seorang pemimpin night club! Dan karena itu, aku harus menjadi pencoba sex..." Kata Laxus. "Padahal aku ingin menjadi anak SMA biasa..." Lanjut Laxus.

"Oooo" jawab Lucy.

"Ah! Kenapa jadi curhat sama kamu sih?!" Kata Laxus sambil membuka baju nya di atas ranjang, sehingga badan nya yang sixpack itu terlihat.

"B-bolehkah kah aku bertanya lagi?" Tanya Lucy

. "Apa lagi?" Tanya Laxus.

"Boleh kah kau menghentikan ini, dan menolong ku untuk kabur dari sini?" Tanya Lucy.

"TIDAK BISA!" Jawab Laxus.

"I-iya, iya, maaf..." Jawab Lucy.

Laxus pun membuka celana nya, dan melemparkan nya sembarangan. "ayo cepat! Aku tidak mau berlama-lama!" Kata Laxus sambil menarik badan Lucy ke kasur, dan memeluk nya. Ini baru pertama kali nya Lucy mendapat kehangatan dari seorang pria.

"L-laxus, tapi aku tidak mengerti dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang sex" kata Lucy. "Ya sudah, biar ku ajarkan!" Kata Laxus. Laxus pun mendekatkan diri nya pada Lucy, lalu menatap kedua tonjolan pada dada Lucy, lalu memencet-pencetkan kedua tonjolan indah itu. Lucy merasa sangat geli. "Ahahaha, auch! Itu geli Laxus!" Laxus terus saja memainkan dada halus Lucy. Lalu laxus memencet puting nya, dan mengisap-isap nya. 'Ah! Sakit! Sebenar nya dia pengen buru-buru atau nafsu sih? aaah!' Pikir Lucy. Kedua dada indah Lucy di permainkan nya, jari-jari lentik itu menjelajahi kedua tonjolan itu. Laxus menyuruh Lucy untuk santai, dan meniban badan nya, lalu memainkan dada nya sendiri, dan mempermainkan nya di depan Laxus. Lucy dengan hati-hati memegang dada nya, dan di kedepankan, agar Laxus juga dapat memegang nya. Lalu Lucy di suruh untuk menempelkan dada nya ke tubuh Laxus, sehingga ke dua tonjolan indah pada tubuh Lucy dapat menyentuh tubuh Laxus. Tak lupa, Laxus yang sedang merasakan dada Lucy itu memainkan kelamin panjang milik nya ke kiri atau kanan, sehingga Lucy merasa geli. Selanjut nya, Lucy di suruh untuk memegang kelamin Laxus dan mengurut nya, lalu Lucy pun memijit kelamin Laxus dengan kedua tonjolan pada dada nya, dan menggoyangkan nya secara berbeda arah satu sama lain. Laxus bergidik geli karenanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, cairan sperma itu keluar membasahi dada lembut Lucy. Lucy kemudian secara langsung menyedot kelamin Laxus dengan mulut nya, lalu membasahi kelamin Laxus yang panjang itu dengan lidah nya. Laxus yang tak mau kalah, memasukan ke-dua jari ya ke dalam kelamin milik Lucy, yang menyebabkan Lucy menjerit. Laxus mengocok-ocok nya dengan cepat, hingga Lucy merasa nyeri, tapi sekaligus merasakan kehangatan dari tangan Laxus. Kini Laxus siap memasukan Kelamin nya ke dalam kelamin milik Lucy. Di majukan badan nya, sehingga kelamin nya dapat segera memasuki lobang kecil milik Lucy itu. Laxus mendorong nya terus menerus, dan Lucy merasakan nyeri tingkat tinggi, sampai ia berteriak-teriak tak karuan. "AAA! Argh!" Lucy merasa hangat, sangat hangat. Dan Laxus merasa penuh di dalam tubuh Lucy. "Sedikit lagi!" Kata Laxus sambil memajukan badan nya lebih dekat dengan Lucy, lebih dekat lagi, dan Laxus mengocok kelamin nya, lalu pelan-pelan mengeluarkannya dari tubuh Lucy. "Huf, akhir nya selesai juga" kata Laxus segera duduk. "Er, kau tidak melakukan nya sampai ke rahim ku kan?" Tanya Lucy tidak masuk akal. "Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku mau menghamili mu!" Kata Laxus sambil berdiri, dan berjalan meninggalan ruangan. "Kau pergi lah ke kantor Makarov! Dia akan memberi mu perlengkapan dan kamar mu!" Kata Laxus sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hey! Baju mu?" Tanya Lucy bingung.

"Aku tidak butuh!" Kata nya sambil melambai kan tangan nya ke arah ku, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Lucy pun sweetdrop di buat nya, "Ya sudahlah, biarkan saja! Dan semoga saja, aku bisa bertahan di Night Club ini, tapi itu sulit kan?" Kata Lucy pada diri nya sendiri.

'Ya, memang itu sulit Lucy, tapi kau harus mengalami beberapa tahap kehidupan untuk dapat bertahan hidup di lingkungan seperti ini... Selamat berjuang, Lucy! Kau pasti bisa!' Kata Laxus dalam hati yang ternyata masih mendengar perkataan Lucy dari balik pintu.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

**Hehehe... Laxus nya so cool, tapi peduli juga tuh sama Lucy. Gimana? Bagus/ Jelek? Review ya? Eh! Eh! Tunggu dulu! Baca yang ada di bawah ini dulu ya, minna? Jaa!**

_ Chapter 2_

_ 'Jadi pakaian pelacur itu, pakai BH dan rok, tanpa CD?'_

_"Argh! Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi!"_

_ - "Lucy Heartfilia dari kamar F hilang!"_

_ "APA?! Lucy hilang?!"_

_*DBRAK* _

_"Auch!"_

_ "Ah maaf!" _

_"Eh, kau... Luce! Kau Lucy kan?"_

_ "Ah, em-er, bukan-bukan! Kau pasti salah orang!"_

_ "Kau Luce kan?"_

_ "Luce, kau lupa pakai celana dalam ya?"_

_ "NATSUUU!"_

* * *

**Hehehe... Besok NaLu nih, okay? Mulai sekarang ambil suara terbanyak buat pair selajut nya setelah NaLu ya? Jaa minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"I Love Night Club"**_

_**.**_

_**Fairy Tail**_

_**Hiro Mashima**_

_**.**_

_**Lucy di kirim oleh ayah nya ke**_

_**sebuah Asrama ****yang**_

_**bernama Fairy Tail.**_

_**Namun, ternyata Fairy Tail**_

_**bukanlah sebuah Asrama,**_

_**melainkan sebuah Night Club.**_

_**Lalu bagaimana kehidupan Lucy**_

_**di dunia Night Club?**_

_**Akankah Lucy menjadi orang**_

_**yang mencintai Night Club?**_

_**Kalau iya, karena apa?**_

_**.**_

_**I Love Night Club**_

* * *

_"Hey! Baju mu?" Tanya Lucy bingung._

_"Aku tidak butuh!" Kata nya sambil melambai kan tangan nya ke arah ku, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Lucy pun sweetdrop di buat nya, "Ya sudahlah, biarkan saja! Dan semoga saja, aku bisa bertahan di Night Club ini, tapi itu sulit kan?" Kata Lucy pada diri nya sendiri._

_'Ya, memang itu sulit Lucy, tapi kau harus mengalami beberapa tahap kehidupan untuk dapat bertahan hidup di lingkungan seperti ini... Selamat berjuang, Lucy! Kau pasti bisa!' Kata Laxus dalam hati yang ternyata masih mendengar perkataan Lucy dari balik pintu._

* * *

**Chapter ke-2**

**Mirajane!**

* * *

Lucy berjalan ke luar dari ruangan sesuai perintah Laxus dengan kepala menunduk, dan mendapati seorang berambut putih panjang sedang memilih baju-baju yang super duper sexy.

"Ara-ara, kau Lucy kan?" tanya gadis itu lembut.

Yups, tentu saja Lucy kaget! Apa pernah ia bayangkan kalau seorang gadis di Night Club bisa mempunyai suara halus seperti ini.

"i-iya" jawab Lucy ragu-ragu.

"Tak perlu takut, Lucy... Aku tau, pekerjaan baru mu sebagai pelacur memang sangat menekan, tapi kau harus belajar bersabar ya? Aku yakin, kau pasti akan menyukai Night Club ini nanti nya" ujar perempuan berambut putih itu.

"Arigatou..." jawab Lucy.

"Perkenalkan Lucy, nama ku Mirajane... kau bisa memanggil ku Mira, jika kau mau" kata gadis berambut putih panjang itu.

"I-iya, Mira-san. Tapi aku merasa tidak sopan jika memanggil mu Mira" kata Lucy.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lucy. Kita teman kan?" tanya Mirajane.

"Eh?" tanya Lucy yang kaget akan ucapan nya, dan mengangkat kepala nya yang tertunduk.

"Ya, kita teman..." kata Mirajane masih dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Arigatou, Mira-san..." kata Lucy kembali menundukan kepala nya.

"Lucy... angkat kepala mu... Kau tidak perlu menunduk seperti itu... Kami semua teman mu, dan nasib kami sama seperti mu.." kata Mirajane.

Mirajane melengah, "Gomene, Lucy... Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, itu saja" kata Mirajane yang senyuman nya mulai memudar.

"Arigatou, Mira..." untuk pertama kali nya ia tidak menggunakan kata-kata san untuk memanggil orang di hadapan nya.

"Ini... pakai pakaian mu" kata Mirajane sambil memberikan 1 buah BH, dan sebuah rok mini berwarna biru.

_'Jadi pakaian pelacur itu, pakai BH dan rok, tanpa CD?' _pikir Lucy.

"Lucy, ayo kita keluar, akan kutunjukan kamar mu" kata Mirajane.

"Baiklah" jawab Lucy, sambil mengikuti Mirajane.

"Lucy, ini kamar mu" kata Mirajane sambil membuka pintu kamar yang bertuliskan huruf F.

"Arigatou, Mira" kata Lucy.

"Ya, sama-sama... Apa ada pertanyaan lagi? Jika tidak ada, aku akan segera keluar" kata Mirajane.

"Ada, aku ingin bertanya... berapa lama kamu ada di sini, dan bagaimana dengan keluarga mu?" tanya Lucy.

Mirajane menghembuskan nafas nya, dan duduk di samping Lucy.

"Aku sudah 5 tahun berada di Night Club ini... Awal masuk ke sini, aku takut sama seperti mu, tapi seiring waktu, aku menyadari kalau di Night Club itu... tidak sejahat yang kukira... Mereka baik! Sangat baik..." kata Mirajane.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga mu?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku tidak mempunyai ayah dan ibu... aku yatim piatu. Ayah dan ibu ku meninggal saat kejadian tabrakan mobil di pusat kota. Sejak saat itu... aku hidup bersama kedua adik ku di panti asuhan. Kami miskin, tapi kami bahagia. Aku bersyukur masih mempunyai 2 orang adik yang dapat membuat hidup ku lebih berarti, tapi... suatu hari, seseorang datang dan menculik ku. Dan sejak saat itu, aku kehilangan semua nya, adik-adik ku... Kebahagian ku... Serta semuanya" kata Mirajane dengan nada bergetar.

*TES* setetes air mata keluar dari mata biru nya yang indah.

"Maafkan aku, Mira" kata Lucy.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lucy..." jawab Mirajane.

"Bisa aku tau, siapa kedua adik mu itu?" tanya Lucy.

"Elfman dan Lisanna" kata Mirajane.

'LISANNA?!' pikir Lucy yang rupanya mengenali siapa itu Lisanna. Namun pemikiran nya berhenti, ketika terdengar sebuah teriakan.

"HOY! Aku pesan kau! Kamar F, buka!" teriak seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Mira, aku belum si-" kata-kata Lucy terpotong dengan jari Mirajane yang menutupi mulut Lucy.

Mirajane menggeleng, "Kau pasti bisa" kata Mirajane sambil berjalan ke pintu koridor untuk ke kamar nya.

"Hoy, buka!" kata seseorang dari balik pintu itu lagi.

"I-iya, sebentar!" kata Lucy sambil membuka pintu, dan menemukan laki-laki berambut pirang, dan tato macan di lengan nya. Siapakah laki-laki itu? Dia kah yang menyebabkan Lucy kabur dari Night Club? Berlanjut ke Next Chapter!

**TBC!**

* * *

Hanara VgRyuu : Iya, tenang aja! Setelah NaLu, GrayLu dulu, terus NaLu lagi sampai tamat! Nanti ada konflik antara Lisana Natsu Lucy.

Bjtatihowo : Iya, setelah NaLu, GrayLu!

Luchia dragnell : Iya, setelah NaLu, GrayLu!

anonymous : Okey, nanti NaLu sampai tamat kok! Nanti para pelacur di Night Club Fairy Tail menyelamatkan Lucy dari... apa ya? Hehehe... belum boleh tau, sorry ya?

mako-chan : Iya, GrayLu! Tapi karena banyak yang dukung NaLu, maka nya hasil nya NaLu... Tapi tenang, masih ada GrayLu nya kok!

Gw suka gaya loe : Maaf, nanti akhir ceritanya NaLu, saya udah bikin Fic Rate M GrayLu kok!

Someone : Hehehe... Nanti saya coba bikin ada konflik deh...

Runa-tan : Iya, maaf update nya lama..

Bhion : Bukan 4 chapter, tapi sampai TAMAAAT! XD

RenCaggie : Hehehe... kan bagian di situ gak parah-parah amat, nanti parah nya sama Natsu. Lucy hamil loh, gara-gara Natsu... hum, seperti apa ya?


End file.
